theclansfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:NIGHTHAWK33/destinyfang's wish chapter 2
"But still. I wouldn't say were the most likable, nor best of 'good guys' But, I see your point" she pointed out, rolling onto her back carefully smiling lightly. "You just are.. Geez.. That kit you attacked... Your friend you abandoned. Not to mention you having to do apprentice duties. Bad boy." She fake frowned, looking up. "True true... but yeah." shiversight mewed with a shrug, before poking at her stomach gently "Well hold up a second... that uncle you tried to eat, those assassins your indebted to and the fact your eating disorder isn't getting any better... and yet still I'm the bad boy? I think you'll fin your the bad, bad girl." he mewed with a smile "But yeah wh- hey!" She squeaked soon after, raising a paw as she slapped his paw away from her stomach. "Hmf! There's plenty of cats that have died by your paws.. But You're just a snappy, little, fat midget though, aren't you? You're the bad boy here. " She declared as she gave a light snicker. shiversight's paw, fell back down to the ground "Well... if i'm the snappy, little, fat, midget, which is obviously quite true, then you must be the deranged, half-dead, god complexed, creep. I still win and your the bad bad girl." he mewed with a light chuckle. "Ahhhh! You got me! Look at my thin frame." She squeaked, prodding her naturally chubbier belly, then chuckled. "I mean.. But you did take my leg!" She protested as she grinned. "Very Bad, boy." She finalised, tongue stuck out. "Pffff... At least I didn't kill kits. At least I didn't kill the kit on 'accident', then proceed to try and cover its death by pretending it was my own, even though I didn't have anyone. And you did that because you were scared of what they may say? Ha.. Funny but you are the lowlife after all, just an outcast." She meowed, giving a small shrug, looking to her paws then up, blinking. "Well hey, at least I wasn't being used by Revolution with your own consent as she pushed all her contracts down into a little arena for you to eat in front of people for entertainment, most still alive. And neither was I deceived by rogue scum and turn cannibalistic and then try to cover it up by training as a healer... a real genius right there, as you can imagine, it went great." he mewed, slowly realizing that it had slowly turned from a joke into that of a real insult to each other in an odd way "At least I'm able to put that in the past. At least that's something I can try to move on from as I preach all that often. You? Ha. All you'll ever be is the outcast. Any good will be overruled by the bad things you've done, the bad things you do. So: why don't you just go die in a hole like everyone wants you to- you'll do the clan a favour.." She mumbled, her voice breaking off towards the end before falling silent- her ears drooping as she looked up to the tom. shiversight shuffled over to her "Well for one thing I don't wish you to die." he mewed quietly "I think the game ended a while ago..." He wrapped his tail over her flank tightly "I've never seen you as an outcast, I find people whom think differently, quite incredible. That's why I fell in love with you in the first place, due to the fact that you intrigued me, you were very much like an enigma I wished to solve, and i'm only half way through it now." he mewed destinyfang's Ears drooping, the little she looked up, exhaling quietly, staying quiet for the most part. "Agreed.." She mumbled quietly "Sorry.." She added, as she seemed to snuggle into his fur, the best bet was for comfort. "Yeah.. Well neither of us think 'normally.' Besides, you seemed to make me think I was less of an outcast. I mean that in the best way." She mumbled, looking up as a small yet seemingly weak smile formed on her muzzle, exhaling once again as she tried to steady herself. "There's no need to apologize, I don't think we really insulted anyone other than ourselves." he mewed thoughtfully "Well... great minds do think alike. If I can help anyone in anyway i'm happy, i'm glad that I helped you feel like that, it's good." he mewed with a smile "Take your time, you just got a lot off your chest I do believe." "Ugh.. You shouldn't have to say you're "glad for making you feel like that" I'm kinda glad you appeared and put me through hell when you did. I'd be long dead if it weren't for you.." She mumbled quietly, smiling lightly as she held her paws out like a kit, wrapping them around his neck awkwardly due to height distance, and seeming to just.. Hug. "I doubt that, you Miss Destinyfang are one dark forest of a fighter that's for sure, your probably one of the toughest she cats I know, I don't believe that you depend on anyone actually." he mewed with a smile, bending his head down slightly, and rubbing his paw gently over her back. "Hue... No, I may be tough, but that doesn't mean I don't need you. I need you a lot more then I let on.. But don't tell anycat." She whispered with a small smile, keeping her paws around his neck as she lay her cheek against his cheek, and simply shut her gaze, enjoying the moment. For once. Category:Blog posts